


You Still Make Sense To Me (Your Mess Is Mine)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Future!Bemily for Bemily Week day 8





	You Still Make Sense To Me (Your Mess Is Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> fancast for Collins Mitchell-Junk is Lily Collins

"Collins! Come here." Beca called from the kitchen of her and Emily's apartment. 14 year old Collins Mitchell emerged from around the corner, wireless headphones around her neck and a puzzled look on her face. Beca let out a loose laugh when she noticed the headphones around her daughter's neck. "I see the habit is genetic?" Emily comments as she pulls the headphones off of Collins' neck and gently running her hand through her daughter's hair. Beca rolled her eyes at Emily as she hopped off her chair.

"Before your mother interrupted us, I just wanted to ask you about something." Beca began, Collins puzzled look turning nervous as she twiddled her thumbs. "You're not in trouble kid," Beca chuckled, gently ruffling her daughter's hair, "I just wanted to know if you're comfortable with your mom and I's status." Beca explained. "Because if you're ever uncomfortable with the press or the looks we get on the street or the questioned your asked at school or-"

"Mom, Mom!" Collins laughed, interrupting her mother. "A, I think it's the most awesome thing ever; having a famous music producer _and_ a singer/songwriter for moms, and B, I couldn't give less of a crap about the press." Beca smiled at her before Collins turned to Emily. "Can I have my headphones back now?" She asked, Emily simply smiled and handed them back. Collins then gave each her mother's a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her room as Emily turned to her wife.

"We did good with her, right?" Emily asked, completely seriously. Beca laughed and put her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Yeah we did." She smiled, kissing Emily gently and resting her forehead on Emily's. "I did pretty good myself." She sighed, Emily furrowing her eyebrow in confusion, Beca smiled and gently cupped Emily's face. "I got you and Collins, my life is pretty perfect." Emily grinned before leaning down to place another gentle kiss on her wife's lips.

__________________________________________________

"Okay, who's Mark?" Beca smirked at her now blushing daughter on the middle of their meal. Emily stifled a giggled as she put her fork of salmon down. "Bec." Emily warned her wife, who was smirking at their scarlet-cheeked daughter whilst taking another bite of her salmon. "Don't tease her." Emily scolded before looking at her daughter seated across her. "But seriously Collins, you didn't really think you could keep him a secret from us."

"May I be excused?" Collins asked shyly, her big brown eyes pleaded Emily, her cheeks still red as roses. Beca immediately shook her head, knowing Emily folded whenever their daughter pulled out her puppy-like eyes. Even at the age of 15 Collins still pleaded with her puppy eyes. "Oh my God mom, I really don't want to talk about this right now." She sighed, a smile, however, pulling at the corners of her mouth. Beca quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, he's just a guy at my school." Collins shrugged, suddenly taking a deep interest in the left over bits of salmon and asparagus on her plate.

"Our daughter's in love!" Emily grinned, looking at Beca with a 'that's freaking adorable' face. Beca returned the look before grinning at her daughter. "When do we get to meet him?" Emily demanded, looking at her daughter expectedly. Beca began to chuckle as Collins knitted her eyebrows together whilst her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Mom!" Collins groaned, shoving her hands in her face. "God, I've only been going out with him a couple months-"

"Wait, so this has been a some-what long going thing?" Beca asked, leaning towards her daughter. Collins leaned back in her chair, desperately fighting the blush on her cheeks, and sealed her mouth shut. "I'm not talking about this at the dinner table." She stated, giving the well-known 'Beca Mitchell Bitch Face'. Beca smiled at her daughter before shrugging and standing up to put Emily, Collins and her own plate in the sink to wash. "Fine," Beca shrugged, running the water in the tap, "we'll just talk about him later." Emily laughed at her wife as she gave her daughter a slightly sympathetic look.

Collins groaned and shoved her head in her hands as Emily stood up and leaned against the counter next to the sink. Nudging Beca slightly and giving her a knowing look. Beca turned the tap off and raised her hands in surrender. "One of us had to ask her!" Beca stated, reaching forward to toy with the curls that framed Emily's face. "And I did so you didn't have to." Beca teased, Emily chuckling in response. Emily smiled and gazed into Beca's dark blue eyes, gently tracing her cheekbone. "Thank You, Becs." Emily smiled, Beca placing a kiss on her cheek and tiptoeing to kiss her ear.

__________________________________________________

"Em, one of the rare nights we have to ourselves and you seriously want to watch a movie?" Beca sighed as she sat with her wife curled up into her side. Emily let out a laugh as she pressed the play button on the paused movie. "Hey, I made you your favourite dinner, now you're returning the favour by watching my favourite movie." Emily teased, Beca sticking her tongue out before she pecked Emily's lips.

Yet, just as the beginning sequence began to play, Emily's phone rang. Beca paused the movie as Emily sat up to see who was calling. Collins' bright face lit up Emily's phone screen. The photo was of Collins and Beca sitting on a red brick wall, Collins smiling with her pearly white teeth and Beca refusing to smile but still having a small one tugging at her lips. Emily answered the phone and put it to her ear as she sat forward. Beca leaned forward and placed an arm on Emily's back, wanting to know what the problem was.

"Mom?" The sound of Collins' broken voice made Emily's heart shatter and her eyes go wide. "He said... he didn't accept me." 

"Collins, are you alright, what happened?" Emily demanded, standing up and gesturing for Beca to grab their keys. "Tell me where you are and we're going to pick you up." Emily explained as she heard Collins sob through the phone. "I'm 20 minutes away - near the park." Collins choked out as Emily nodded, grabbing her jacket. "I'm so sorry mom." Collins whispered, the sound of her broken state breaking Emily's heart even more. Beca gave Emily a worried look.

"You drive Bec." Emily stated, Beca nodding as the two left the apartment and got into their car. "Alright sweetheart, stay on the phone with me till we get there, alright?" Emily spoke softly, Collins murmuring 'yes's as Beca drove. "Collins, you have nothing to be sorry for." Emily whispered as Beca's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel in worry and anger to whoever hurt her daughter.

"Put her on speaker." Beca turned to Emily briefly, the taller woman nodding and followed Beca's instructions. "Collins?" Beca asked, hearing a muffled sob that broke her heart, her voice soft and gentle. "Col, hang tight, we'll be there soon." Beca the turned the corner towards the park, both Emily and her on lookout for their daughter. Beca then saw one of the most heartbreaking things she could ever see: Collins' tear stained face as she stood in the cold, hands balled up in her chestnut brown hair and her hair being a windswept mess.

Beca stopped the car and Emily was first to leap out and run towards her daughter. Collins looked up at her mother as she wrinkled her face together, tears streaming down as she threw herself into Emily's arms. Emily muttered sweet nothings into her daughter's ear, stroking her hair gently. Beca draped a jacket around her daughter's petite frame as she stood before her sobbing daughter, a gentle hand placed on her back. Emily was always better at comforting her anyway. Collins then turned in Emily's arms to look at Beca as she sobbed uncontrollably, choking out an, "I'm so sorry mom for disturbing you." Beca immediately shook her head as she hugged her daughter tightly, Emily's hold around her also tightening protectively.

"It's okay, we're here." Beca whispered into her daughter's ear, Collins nodding her head into Emily's chest. Slowly Emily helped lead her daughter back to their car, sitting her down in the passengers seat. Collins looked at her mother, her eyes speaking for her, Emily understood and slid into the other side of the car, allowing Collins to place her head in her mother's lap as Emily ran her hand through her hair. Beca glanced at them in the rear view mirror, sighing as she drove them back home. When reaching their apartment, Emily instantly lead her daughter upstairs, Beca putting her arm over Collins' shoulder.

Beca unlocked the door and Emily lead Collins to her room. She nodded to Beca, who mirrored her action and went straight to the kitchen. After ten minutes Emily and Collins walked back into the sitting room, Beca had made herself comfortable on the sofa and had placed a couple pints of ice cream on the coffee table. Emily had made Collins change into more comfortable clothes and had dried her tears. Beca opened up her arms to her daughter as Collins sat on the sofa, snuggling into her mom's lap, and placing her legs across her other mother's lap. Beca began to stroke Collins' hair, much like she did when comforting Emily back at Barden, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" Emily asked, feeling Beca hold her hand that was resting on Collins' thigh. Collins slowly shifted, turning to face Beca and Emily, she shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, just know if/when you do, we'll be here to listen. Alright sweetheart?" Collins simply nodded and smiled at Beca.

"Boys are just stupid. They don't understand me... Thanks for picking me up." She whispered as Beca chuckled, kissing her daughter's nose. "Can I have some ice cream?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. Emily laughed before leaning forward to grab the pint of chocolate brownie ice cream. Collins then sat up on the sofa and sat between her mothers, placing her head on Beca's shoulder. Emily handed her the ice cream and a spoon as Collins opened it and began to spoon heaps of it into her mouth. Emily chuckled at her daughter and looked at Beca.

"She gets that from you." Emily smiled, Beca shaking her head and laughing, rolling her eyes at Emily. She smiled, kissing Collins' head lightly, Collins turning to smile at Emily. "Thank you, mom." She whispered. Emily scrunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head.

"For what?" She asked quizzically.

"For being here for me." Collins replied, setting the, now empty, ice cream pint down on the table before going back to her previous position: her head on Beca's lap and her legs across Emily's. "I love you." Collins whispered.

"We love you too." Her mothers both replied, Beca placing her hand back on Collins' head, giving Emily's a squeeze. Emily looked over and gazed lovingly into Beca's dark blue eyes, Beca being captivated by Emily's sparkling caramel eyes. Emily mouthed another 'I love you' and Beca but her lip before mouthing 'And I love you'. "Will you sing to me?" Collins whispered. Emily chuckled before the two began to fall into the familiar lyrics of 'Flashlight', Beca and Emily's voices complimenting each other's perfectly.

When the song finished they heard Collins' light snores, causing Emily to giggle. Emily then smiled to herself before moving close to Beca and giving Beca a long, soft kiss. Beca pulled away and smiled, resting her forehead on Emily's. Beca placing a kiss on Emily's ear and then resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

Beca then stopped and gazed at Emily, mouthing a quick 'I love you'.

Emily caught on to it immediately and mouthed back 'I love you too.' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bemily week is over and I'm devastated. It's been amazing guys. Might be uploading another work idk yet.


End file.
